a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to garment construction and more particularly to a construction for coats, shirts and similar articles which have sleeves and a plurality of panels sewn together for covering the human torso.
b. Prior Art.
Previously, in coat construction, front and back torso panels were generally sewn together with a seam at the shoulder, as well as a seam on the side, below the arm hole. One of the problems with this type of construction is that for garments having patterns, there is a discontinuity at the shoulder seam which is noticeable and considered by some to be undesirable. Any attempt to match the pattern at the seam is time-consuming and increases the cost of the garment. For example, in most mens' suit coats of the type having a pin stripe pattern, no attempt is made to provide continuity of the pattern at the shoulder seam in most mass-produced garments.
An object of the invention was to devise a coat construction wherein pattern continuity is provided between front and back panels by avoiding a seam at the shoulder.